A Confession
by Kozmotis Nightmare
Summary: Jack confesses he has feelings for Pitch. Pitch acts on them. Written for a prompt.


"Excuse me?"

Pitch's voice sounded dark and intimidating. Jack nervously pinned his arms to his sides as he tried to look smaller. His usually pale face was flushed a light pink as he stared at the stone floor.

He'd come here to Pitch's lair to confess something that had been nagging at his heart for months now. The situation was that Jack had… sort of developed a little crush on the older male. He'd taken a long time to realize it, and even longer to come to terms with it.

Peeking up at the Nightmare King, Jack shifted from foot to foot in a restless manner.

"You heard me…" he muttered loud enough for Pitch to hear.

The Boogeyman scoffed. He placed his hand over his own chest as he glared down at Jack with narrowed eyes.

"Surely, this is one of your little 'jokes'," Pitch spat with venomous distaste. "I never expected you to be one to toy with people in such a way. What a new low for you, Jack Frost."

Pitch turned away and began to ascend a flight of stairs, his shadowy cloak dragging behind him over the cracked and chipping stone.

The insult stung Jack deeply. He struck the ground with his staff in anger, spreading ice when it made contact.

"I'm not lying, Pitch!" he shouted.

Honestly, it was hard enough getting the courage to even come here! And after he'd bravely confessed his feelings, Pitch was just going to blow him off?

Pitch laughed at Jack's words, continuing up the steps with a calm demeanor.

"Why on earth would you have feelings for me? Don't you remember that I almost 'killed' your precious friends?"

Their eyes locked in a stare, neither willing to look away. Taking this show of dominance as a challenge, Jack began walking up the stairs. Pitch refused to look away or even move, either too proud or just too stubborn.

"That was a year ago!" Jack protested.

As he drew closer, he noticed the way Pitch seemed to close in on himself, as if he was afraid.

When he was just two steps from Pitch, Jack stopped. His expression softened as he looked up at Pitch, deciding to clarify what he'd said earlier before taking his leave.

"Pitch, I'm being honest," he began. "I'm not sure if it's because I look up to you in some weird way, or if it's because we're actually more similar than I once thought, but the fact is…I like you."

Pitch could only stare at Jack. The frost boy gave him a shrug before turning around to walk back down the stairs.

"Prove it to me," Pitch demanded.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face Pitch. The Nightmare King wore a blank expression as he stood there, not moving an inch. The young Guardian felt his cheeks grow hot. He wasn't exactly sure what Pitch meant by that.

"How?" he asked.

Pitch stared back unblinkingly.

"Kiss me."

Jack's face went from pink to red very quickly. The idea had crossed his mind a few times, but he never thought Pitch would actually request such a thing. Still, if that's what it took to make Pitch believe him, Jack was willing to go the distance.

"Fine," he mumbled under his breath.

He ascended the stairs with a shy slowness, biting his lip as he drew closer. Stopping when he was in front of Pitch, he looked up at the man expectantly. Pitch observed him, unmoving as his eyes looked Jack over. He leaned down with some hesitation and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"You can still walk away from this silly game of yours," Pitch whispered, but he didn't sound upset any more.

Jack swallowed nervously. Pitch was so close right now. His golden eyes were half closed as he stared back into Jack's bright blue ones, daring Jack to make his move. The young Guardian dropped his staff.

Instead of speaking with words, Jack closed his eyes and closed the space between them, joining their mouths together in his first kiss.

Pitch's lips felt surprisingly hot against his own, and softer than he'd imagined. Already his heart was beating like a bird trapped in a cage, and this was only a little kiss.

The moment he pulled away, he felt Pitch stroke his cheek with the backs of his fingers. It was a light, gentle touch that made the hairs on Jack's neck stand on end. He looked up at Pitch with clouded eyes.

"Do you want more than this?" Pitch asked softly, and Jack's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"More than what?" he asked back.

Jack was just happy that Pitch had willingly kissed him! What more could he possibly offer the young Guardian? He heard Pitch laugh softly, and then his hands trailed down the front of Jack's body.

"You are a naive one," the Boogeyman teased.

The frost boy was at a loss for words as he felt Pitch's hands wandering over his body. His own hands shot up to rest at Pitch's collarbone, where he felt the warm skin that peered out from under the dark cloak.

He was a little flustered when Pitch captured his lips in another kiss, one he graciously accepted without hesitation.

Pitch's hands were busying themselves exploring Jack, sliding under his hoodie and over smooth skin. His hands left a warm trail wherever they touched, making Jack's sensitivity heighten.

Holding Jack to himself, the Boogeyman sunk to the stone steps, pulling Jack onto his lap. The younger male was a bit nervous, but he decided to trust Pitch on this. At least for now.

"What are you going to do?" he questioned shyly.

Pitch laid a kiss on his cheek, smiling like the devil himself. One hand was pressed to Jack's stomach, but Pitch did not intend to keep it there for long.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Pitch stated simply.

The hand on Jack's stomach slid down, over his thigh where it gave him a tender squeeze. Pitch's fingertips tickled the inside of Jack's thighs, before the hand slipped down between his legs.

Jack felt a sharp spike of arousal when he felt Pitch's warm hand pressing against his crotch. He grew hard beneath the touch, biting back a groan when Pitch pressed his hand down harder.

"T-that's…." Jack trailed off, his sentence turning into a pleasured whine when Pitch's fingers gripped him through his pants.

Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck, burying his face in the Nightmare King's shoulder as he bit back another helpless moan from Pitch's touch. Pitch found Jack's reaction absolutely adorable, albeit thrilling beyond measure.

He smiled as his fingers unfastened the boys pants, slowly to test for any negative signs from the frost boy. When Jack didn't protest, Pitch cautiously slid his hand inside the boy's undergarment and grasped the hard flesh that awaited him.

Gasping sharply, Jack squeezed his eyes shut. He moaned open mouthed against Pitch's neck as the Boogeyman lightly stroked his virgin sex, eliciting sounds from Jack he never knew he was capable of. He kept his face pressed against Pitch as he was pleasured, too ashamed to let Pitch see the look on his face.

"You sound very pretty when you moan," Pitch whispered.

Jack would have felt mortified if he wasn't already dizzy with pleasure. He whimpered when he felt Pitch teasing the tip of his member, biting back any sound that threatened to escape.

"Don't make fun of me!"

Pitch chuckled, giving Jack's arousal a firm squeeze. In response, Jack cried out the Boogeyman's name, and Pitch had to resist the urge to throw Jack down and take him right there. No, Pitch wanted to savor this. He wanted to give Jack affection without scaring him away.

"I wasn't making fun of you…" he stated, and based on his tone, Jack decided to believe him.

The boy's frosty breath tickled Pitch shoulder as he worked the boy's arousal, keeping up a brisk pace of fast stokes. Jack was slow to give into his urges, but eventually he was bucking lightly into Pitch's hand with abandon, not caring if he was being too vocal or not.

Pitch kissed the side of Jack's face as the boy's body grew tense and his whimpers sounded more breathless. It didn't take Jack long before he was throbbing in Pitch's hand, tilting his head back as a choked moan left his mouth.

Holding onto Pitch like a lifeline, Jack refused to let go long after his orgasm subsided.

"Do you want to stay with me here, Jack?"

The boy nodded against his shoulder, and Pitch merely smiled and lifted the boy up with him. With the way Jack was clinging to him, Pitch decided to just carry the boy with him up into his sleeping quarters.

It would end up being a long night for the boy.


End file.
